


Three's (not always) a Crowd

by luckydip



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/pseuds/luckydip
Summary: El took hold of Peter’s arm as they followed him. “It’s what I imagine having kids would be like.” She teased with a smile.





	Three's (not always) a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



> For Karios in the Not Prime Time challenge. We actually matched on a couple of fandoms, so I hope I picked something you liked. I love Elizabeth and Peter's relationship as well, they're a great example of a healthy marriage. Really hope you enjoy it!

Peter paused as the smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted upstairs. El was still in the bathroom getting ready, so unless Satchmo had developed opposable thumbs then there shouldn’t have been anyone in the kitchen who could use the coffee maker. 

Wrapping his robe around him, Peter retrieved his gun from by the bed and slowly crept downstairs. Logically Peter didn’t think it was likely that a thief would break into his house and then stop to make themselves a hot drink, but he’d seen felons do weirder things during his time at the Bureau. Still, Peter wasn’t about to put his family’s safety in danger by underestimating the intruder. 

He could hear footsteps coming from the kitchen, so resting his finger on the trigger, Peter carefully pushed the door further ajar until he could see the back of the intruder and shoved it open in frustration. 

“Neal!” He hissed. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Neal turned and grinned, sidestepping the question and holding out a steaming mug. “Morning, Peter. Would you like some coffee?”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You broke into my house.”

“But you were still asleep; I didn’t want to wake you.” Neal looked slightly confused, as if it was obvious why he’d done it. If Peter hadn’t spent three years tracking him down he might have believed the expression was genuine. 

“We agreed that we’d pick you up at June’s.” As if Neal ever listened to him anyway. 

Neal shrugged. “And now you don’t have to make the trip.” He gestured with the coffee mug again, this time with a slight pout. “Come on, you’ll love it. It’s an Italian roast.” 

It didn’t smell like their normal brand, Peter was certain it was a better one and he could feel his resolve starting to crumble as Neal held out his offering. 

Neal could tell the moment that Peter gave in and broke into a smug grin as Peter reached out and took the mug. It was far too early in the morning for this, so instead of arguing, Peter took a swig of the coffee and hoped that the caffeine would kick in quickly. 

“Did you steal this?” Peter gestured to the mug. 

“Peter, that hurts. It really does.” 

Peter just held his gaze until Neal held his hands up in surrender. “Bought and paid for in full. You’re doing me a favor here so I asked June where she buys her coffee.” 

“Morning, boys.” El smiled as she entered the kitchen, looking entirely unsurprised at Neal’s presence. She looked down at Peter’s coffee mug with interest before turning to Neal. “This yours?”

Neal nodded. “You want some?”

“Please.” El smiled and gave Peter a soft kiss while Neal poured her a cup of coffee. “Thanks honey.” El took a sip of the coffee and happily sighed.

“This is going to be fantastic.” Neal had clearly moved on from coffee and on to the rest of the day. “This is the first time that works from the Städel Museum have been displayed in New York.” 

El was watching his excitement with a smile. Peter sighed. “Remind me why I agreed to this again?” A rare weekend off with his gorgeous wife and they were spending it in an art gallery with his CI. 

“You agreed because Neal helped me out with that event at the Four Seasons a couple of weeks back.” El pointed out. Somehow that night had led to El and Neal discussing an upcoming exhibit that Neal couldn’t visit without a Bureau escort as it was outside his two mile radius. So Neal, along with El’s help, had begged and cajoled Peter into agreeing to go with them and giving up any delusions that he was in charge in his own home. 

*

Neal’s constant urging meant that they left the house in time to reach the Guggenheim just before it opened. Somehow, Peter decided it was easier not to ask how, Neal had managed to secure them all tickets and they could walk straight in. Once they were inside, Neal made a beeline for the elevator. “Come on, we want to get to the exhibition before it gets busy.” 

Peter guessed that anyone being around made it too busy for Neal, who had made a habit at one point of breaking into museums at night just to view the artwork. 

El took hold of Peter’s arm as they followed. “It’s what I imagine having kids would be like.” She teased with a smile. 

Peter forced down the twinge of disappointment that came whenever children came up, and tried for a joke instead. “I’d hope that our kid would spend less time nurturing their talents for Federal crimes.” 

The exhibit confirmed what Peter already knew about himself, that art was not something he could ever summon much interest in. In the end he decided that Neal and El could appreciate it enough for him as well. They spent the morning and the early part of the afternoon happily taking in all that the museum had to offer and eagerly sharing views on each piece. 

For his part, Peter wandered through the exhibit behind them, but rather than looking at the art, started focusing on his wife instead. El was really in her element and Peter enjoyed watching her excitement. And if it reminded Neal of the benefits of keeping on the right side of the law, then that was a bonus that might make his life easier. 

As they neared the end, Peter wrapped his arms around El’s waist and gently kissed the top of her head. “You look like you’re having fun?”

El smiled at him and planted a kiss on the end of his nose. “Yes, thank you. I know this isn’t your kind of thing.”

“It could be.” Peter flicked his gaze to the painting of soldiers in front of them. He racked his brains for something deep and meaningful to say about it but came at blank. “It’s… nice?” 

El’s eyes lit up as she laughed. “You have such a wonderful way with words.” 

“I’m better with other things.” Peter let his hand drop lower and gave her a quick squeeze. “If you’re ready to go home?” It was still fairly early. They could drop Neal off back inside his radius and still have rest of the weekend to spend together. The combination of his hours at the Bureau and El’s event work meant that their times alone were few and far between and Peter was keen to make the most of it.

Neal, as always, seemed to have other ideas. “Let me take you to lunch, my treat. Donatella’s?” He added when Peter didn’t immediately agree. “You gave up your weekend for me, it’s the least I can do.” 

Peter wanted to point out that he hadn’t given up his whole weekend yet, but then El accepted for them. “We would love that Neal. Thank you.” 

*

Donatella’s was their go-to date night restaurant, but normally Peter managed to call ahead so there was a small line outside. Neal excused himself for a moment, promising that he’d be back soon, and assuring Peter before he could even ask that it wasn’t anything illegal.

“I’m not sure that makes me feel better,” Peter muttered as Neal disappeared into the restaurant. 

“You worry too much.” El replied. “He’s changed since the first time I met him, he wants you to trust him.” 

Peter sighed. “I want to trust him too.” 

Before he could get into it anymore, Neal appeared back at the door and waved them over. Throwing an apologetic look to the group they were cutting in front of, Peter followed El and Neal inside and to a set table. 

A set table for two. 

“I figured that you could both use a nice meal together. Alone.” Neal explained. “Don’t worry, it’s still my treat.” 

“What are you going to do?” Neal was still outside his radius, and as nice as the gesture was, Peter wasn’t going to let Neal stand around waiting for them. Besides, Peter had a responsibility to Neal and he wasn’t just going to abandon it.

“Catch a cab.” He held his hands up before Peter could even start to object. “There’s a few outside. I will go straight back to June’s and you can call the FBI and check on my anklet if you want to.” 

Peter looked between the two of them as he thought it over. El looked deeply touched by the idea and Peter had spent most of the day hoping for a romantic evening with his wife. “You’re going straight back to June’s, no detours?”

“Scout’s honour.” Neal held his fingers up in a pretty good demonstration of a Boy Scout salute. 

“Okay. Thank you, Neal.” 

Neal gave a small bow and tipped his hat with a grin. “Thank you both for today, have a lovely evening. See you Monday, Peter.” And with that he was gone. 

“Shall we?” El gestured to the table. 

“After you.” Peter pulled a chair out for El to take a seat, before he joined her and opened up the menu. 

They sat drinking wine and talking long after their meal was finished. El gave him her rundown of her favorite pieces in the exhibition, and looked wistful as she talked of their original home in a museum in Germany. It reminded Peter of their trip to Belize for their tenth wedding anniversary. As he looked at the wonderful woman who had agreed to be his partner in life through missed dinners and weekend museum trips with his CI, Peter resolved that they would take a trip to Europe long before they were celebrating their next ten years together. 

For now though, a meal at Donatella’s and some time between the sheets seemed like a perfect way to show El just how much she meant to him.


End file.
